fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Crew
'Charlie Crew '''is a main character in Handsome Little Liars. Charlie Crew is one of five main characters in Handsome Little Liars. Charlie is treated like the baby of the group the other boys seem to be protective of him and not want to see him hurt. Before the events of episode one Charlie comes out and is living in a very excepting household where both of his parents support him. Charlie was based off the character Emily Fields from Pretty Little Liars. The Night In Question During the sleepover at Sam's house, Charlie and his friends Bradley, Hanson and Randy are all drinking n Sam's room when Bradley begins to tease Charlie over his sexuality causing Charlie to leave the room as he is followed by Sam. Charlie and Sam sit in the back garden when they hear a noise coming from the darkness. It is just revealed to be Randy and Hanson scaring the boys. Randy withdraws a bottle of Vodka and tells the group how it was on Sam's table. After drinking the vodka all the boys pass out, Charlie is the last to faint and the last to wake up in the morning. The morning after the boys re-enter the house to find that Bradley is nowhere to be found. They Found A Body At the beginning of the episode the liars find out that Bradley did not go home last night and he is in fact missing. We flash forward to the present and Charlie is still thinking about Bradley. He is now out of the closet to everyone. His mother treats him very differently asking for his opinion on fashion and diets. Charlie goes to get ready when he gets a mysterious text from an unknown individual Charlie briefly reunites with Sam at lunch before he goes to join his friends Luke Prescott and Summer Gloss. Charlie is then harassed by the jocks as Will Caraway proceeds to pour a milkshake over Charlie's head. He flees the cafeteria shortly followed by Luke. Wear Something Black Charlie is first seen with Luke talking before Bradley's funeral, he mentions how Bradley was a monster and he turned people into monsters. Charlie's mother then asks his advice for fashion again. At the funeral the boys watch in awe as Robbie Knight appears the boys haven't seen him in years and are shocked he turned up to the funeral. After the funeral is over all of the lairs reunite except for Randy. They then recieve a text from someone called B warning the boys that there is more to come. Always Let Your Conscience B Your Guide Charlie catches up with Hanson and Sam over cups of coffee its the first time they have talked in depth ever since they drifted apart. In this episode Charlie is lured to the football supply closet by B who is threatening to drag someone Charlie knows out of the closet, however Charlie leaves his phone on the table. Charlie is then locked in said closet with Randy as B wants them to bond. They reminisce about a summer on the lake. Charlie seems a little upset and as usual Bradley began to tease him, until Robbie turned up. When they were alone Charlie and Robbie ended up kissing at the lake. However Charlie not yet comfortable with his sexuality pleads with Robbie to keep it a secret. Robbie does so. It is then revealed Bradley dared Robbie to break into his mothers store, however the liars did not defend Robbie and instead ran away. Randy and Charlie are then let out of the closet. Sam is then shown to have Charlie's phone and it is revealed through a series of messages that Charlie and Will are actually going out. Lonely Hearts CluB Charlie is with the other Liars when the Homecoming King and Queen's are nominated. Randy comes up to the boys to invite them to a party he is having the night before the dance. Later at The Brew Charlie bumps into Robbie. Charlie then apologizes to Robbie for everything that had happened to him. However Robbie reassures the boy that everything is okay. At the party Charlie get's very drunk and is put on Randy's bed. However when is asleep Summer comes into his room and kisses him. She confesses that she likes him before leaving the room however Charlie remains unconscious. Later Will enters and is after sex, however Charlie says he's not ready, Will then messes with Charlie's head by making him believe he was about to force himself onto him. However Will says he's not a monster and leaves the room. When Charlie re enters the party Randy's drink is spiked, Charlie and Hanson then receive a text from B. Homecoming Charlie get's into a fight with his older Brother Michael Crew who is angry that Charlie and the boys are all friends again. Mike says that they were the worst things to happen to Charlie and if he was smart he'd leave them alone. At the dance Charlie overhears Clara and Luke talking about "Plan B" he jumps to the conclusion that they are the tormentors. However Plan B is revealed to be a memorial video to Bradley. Charlie and the rest of the boys witness a video that is played showing Mike pushing Bradley to the ground warning him to stay away from Charlie. Bang Goes The Theory The boys are being interrogated by Elliot Copper who begins to mess with the boys for information. He warns Charlie that just because his dad is chief of police it won't protect him. He informs the boys that they can go home. They all decided to stay in Hanson's house, halfway through the night, Hanson believes he sees Bradley stroking Charlie's hair. Charlie along with the boys are set tasks by B, his involves slashing the tires to the police cars of Rosewood. Before this however Charlie encounters his Dad who has taken both of his brothers out to a football game without him. Furious Charlie sets out to complete his task. Once complete he bumps into Will the pair then kiss in a secret ally. In the finale of the episode B blows up City Hall, and all of the boys are arrested. Bow Your Head Charlie and The Liars again are interrogated by Cooper, who is excused by Clarke and Johnathan Kendrick the two fathers dismiss Randy and Hanson and shout at their sons. Later in a flashback Sam recalls Bradley saying that Charlie is the weakest link among them, this leads Sam to believing that Will is B and is targeting Charlie personally. Charlie is threatened by Blake and Riley Masters, they say that he needs to stop getting Randy into trouble or else. A chess board is revealed in B's hideaway, with a photo of Charlie on the pawn piece. The figure flicks the piece off the board. The King B Charlie is described as Bradley's favourite plaything Bradley comments that he loves to torment Charlie. He also comments that Charlie is always stuck in the middle of fights between Bradley, Randy and Hanson and Sam. In Your Element Charlie attends Clara's halloween party as Nick Carraway from The Great Gatsby with Luke. Mike once again bullies Charlie claiming both boys are to old for Halloween. Charlie later receives a text from B warning that they will be at the party. Charlie manages to warn his friends and they all set out in search for the figure. Charlie stumbles upon Will (Dressed as a King) on the top floor. However Robbie comes out of left field and interrupts. Charlie then leaves with Robbie, in a game of spin the bottle Charlie also kisses Robbie in this episode making Will very jealous. Finally Will reveals to all that he and Charlie are dating before a video of Bradley plays, he is checking on the boys bodies before he runs away from someone. My Faire Charlie Charlie is now among the IT crowd, however he is also the last to know about the theory that Will is B. Charlie is now forced to be friends with Blake, Riley and Rebecca since they are Will's friends. However his English Teacher Felix Turner creepily demands Charlie do chores at his house for extra credit since he is failing his class. Creeped out Charlie tells Will and the rest of the group comfort him. The boys then decided they have to tell Charlie soon, since they now have evidence. However the following day their plan is cut short by the death of Turner in a car accident. Picture This Charlie is distraught by what he saw and keeps having nightmares. To calm him down he plans on meeting Will at the Brew for a date. However Will bails and Charlie is reunited with Karl King Bradley's former friend. Karl explains that Bradley often spoke about Charlie. A large crowd gathers outside the brew and police are investigating Turner's house, however Charlie notes it's not the address Turner gave him. A hooded figure descends the fire escape, Charlie and Sam attempt to catch them but they get away. Charlie and Sam investigate the address Turner gave them and find an apartment full of photos of young boys.The pair then find a photobook dedicated to Bradley and a special room is dedicated to Charlie, where a pair of handcuffs lie ontop of a mattress, Charlie realises that Turner would never have let him leave this place. B then locks the boys inside and warns police are on their way. However a figure busts open a window, Charlie believes this person to be Bradley. Kisses Boys The Crew parents reveal they are getting out of town for the weekend as they are stressed, however Clarke is simply shaken by what he saw at Turner's. Angry at this Mike reveals to his parents Charlie has a Boyfriend and that he walks all over him, furious that his relationship is out Charlie storms upstairs.The following morning at Sam's house Charlie is told by the boys that Brie is now getting messages and that they believe Will is B and he flies off the handle. He then attacks Will in the boys locker room ordering him to stay away from him forever. Charlie then has a sleepover with Brie, Nina, Clara and Randy's new love interest Dani Day. Charlie then learns from the news that Will has been ran over, B takes the credit and tells the boys they will have a B free holiday season. A Shower of Judgement Charlie again has a nightmare about the fact he was unable to save Will. The boy seems to be breaking down, he tells Randy that he wishes to visit Bradley's grave however Randy says that they need to go when they don't have school, so Charlie goes alone. Charlie meets Karl at the grave, Karl tells him how Bradley and Summer had dated and that the trio egged Robbie's house. Charlie then asks how Karl and Bradley met, Karl claims that Charlie asks all the wrong questions before leaving. Charlie turns up to the baby shower were Brie receives dolls that look like him and his friends. The More You Know In this episode Charlie bumps into Will at school the pair have an awkward encounter, Charlie reveals to Will that he feels bad for what happened but he doesn't want to get back together. Randy tells Charlie that the night Bradley went missing that he text Will off Charlie's phone, pretending to be him and is therefore responsible for the disastrous relationship. However Charlie thanks Randy, claiming although it may not have been perfect but it was his first love. Charlie asks Summer to the local BBQ that celebrates Founders Day of Rosewood. At said BBQ he confronts Summer about her relationship with Bradley, to try to distract Charlie from the topic, Summer tries to kiss Charlie. Charlie then rejects her reminding her that he's gay and she needs to except that. Charlie storms away and rejoins his friends. Charlie then watches as another video is played revealing Mike to be the one Bradley ran away from. Mike vanishes, Charlie then sees the figure he believes to be Bradley and chases them. In The Arms of a Familiar Charlie tells the boys after they fail to catch the figure that he believes Bradley is alive, they all then discus people who could help them, Charlie believes that Luke will be able to help him piece together everything that had happened that night. Before he leave the house to go to Luke's he bumps into Copper, who proceeds to bully Charlie yet again. The police officer then smashes Charlie's baby hand print that was made in clay. Charlie ends up heading to Luke's alone, where Luke reveals that both he and Mike know about B. Luke tells Charlie that he was working for Bradley, trying to work out who B is. Luke tells Charlie the familiar theory that Mike created stating that all the boys have a protector that B wants to eliminate. He shows Charlie the photos he took of Bradley and tells Charlie that Karl also bought several copies. Charlie is then informed that Hanson has been attacked. The Bro Code After finding out Hanson is safe, the boys head to The Burnt Toast Diner, where they intend on meeting Mike. They pass Turner's funeral, they see that Cooper is in attendance however they fail to see David Walker is also there. The brothers reunite in the Diner and Mike tells his side of the story, of how he told Will to go home that night, how he thought the boys unconscious bodies were dead and how he banished Bradley. He reaffirms that he's not B but tells the boys of his helper, Summer then enters and the pair reveal their dating. Mike then tells the boys he and Summer were blackmailed by B, and that he was the one who drugged Randy's drink, this shocks Charlie who still thinks Summer is stalking him, however Mike reveals he asked her to do that in an attempt to turn Charlie straight, however he now excepts his younger brother. Charlie has to say goodbye to Mike as Copper is approaching the diner. He then witnesses Sam get arrested for Turner's murder. Charlie, Randy and Summer rush home to help Sam, but along the way discover B has kidnapped Charlie's kid brother McKenzie Crew. The season ends with Charlie weeping into Randy. ''TBA Short brown hair, the boy is a lot shorter and skinnier than the others. His pale skin is almost ghost like. He has shimmering green/blue eyes, brighter than any emerald. The boy ofter wears jumpers or long sleaved shirts, almost as if he himself is ashamed of his body. Category:HLL Character Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:LGBTQ Character Category:Main Character Category:Appears in HLL Season 1 Category:Appears in HLL Season 2 Category:Male Characters